


Day 6: Somnophilia

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Multi, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: hopping back into this series like it's a jump rope
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508294
Kudos: 7





	Day 6: Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> hopping back into this series like it's a jump rope

It’s no surprise that with Linhardt’s penchant for sleeping that they incorporate some sleepy-sex into their play. Soft, morning kisses to be woken up by, the sounds of the other two waking the third. But they’ve never had  _ asleep _ sex. It starts with one offhand comment from Linhardt, “oh you can blow me any time, professor.” It’s cheeky and they all know it because he’s used “professor” instead of Byleth.

Byleth and Mercedes are fooling around one morning when Mercedes pouts that LInhardt is missing out on all the fun, then she gets a little smile on her face.

“What do you say we wake him up with a little surprise,  _ professor?” _

Byleth blinks but follows her lead as she peels back the covers from Linhardt’s sleeping form and shimmies him out of his underthings leaving his flaccid cock exposed to the air. Byleth shimmies closer too and tilts their head in question. She gently flips his cock onto his belly and licks a stripe up it. Byleth thinks maybe his face twitches in his sleep.

“Come professor, help me, won’t you?”

So they scoot forward and mouth at the tip while Mercedes fondles his balls. It takes a while of suckling before his cock starts to stiffen and Linhardt lets out a sigh. The sound spurs Byleth on and he mouths down the side of it, licking and kissing. Mercedes bumps cheeks with him softly as she joins him. His cock twitches on his stomach and leaks precum; he sighs again. 

His hand moves towards his cock but finds his lovers’ heads in the way and finally he sleepily blinks open his eyes.

“Oh?” Is all he says at first before his eyes slide closed again. It turns into a standard blowjob after that, Linhardt eventually cumming down Mercedes’ throat with a moan and an arm thrown over his face.

“Thank you for waking me up,” he smiles and teases, “I thought I was having a wet dream.”

He gets a thoughtful look on his face. “I’d be interested in knowing if my body would continue to react even if I didn’t wake up, though, how was I reacting while asleep?”

Mercedes smiles at him, “your face twitched a few times but you woke up fairly quickly.”

Which is how they wind up drugging Linhardt with a sleeping potion.

At first he barely reacts to their ministrations, a twitch of his face, soft sighs puffing out of his lips. But when Mercie sucks him down he groans, his head rolling to the side. The sleeping potion doesn’t allow him to become hard though, his dick remaining soft and pliant in Mercedes’ mouth. She plays with his balls, rolling them between her fingers, sucking their skin between her lips but still his cock remains soft. She works on his prostate next, massaging it and again Linhardt groans. His cock remains soft but it leaks something, clear, thicker than precum but not as thick as regular cum. Mercedes wonders just how much she can get out of him and work his prostate until his dick twitches and the fluid that comes out of it is yellow and thin. His fingers twitch and his eyebrows knot.

“Oh dear,” she says, going to clean up the mess.    
Byleth then takes place between Lin’s thighs, stretching his hole which is loose and pliant but sometimes flutters around their fingers. When they enter Linhardt his face is still slack with sleep, relaxed after the prostate massage. Byleth is able to work themself to completion, cumming across Linhardt’s belly which Mercedes then cleans. Linhardt’s cock is still soft and his face angelic. 

When he wakes the next morning he tests the feeling between his legs.

“You fucked me?” He asks to the room at large, not sure which one did the fucking.

Byleth nods. “And?” He asks, always researching. Byleth puts their chin in their hand.

“I like it better when you’re awake.” Linhardt pouts, Byleth knowing that’s not exactly what they were asking.

Mercie pats Lin’s head, “I like you either way, your cock wouldn’t get hard, it was very cute being all soft and such. I gave you a prostate massage until you peed yourself. And what did you feel, dear?”

Linhardt nods, pleased that Mercedes is giving him more details. Then he sighs, “I don’t remember feeling much of anything, really, perhaps I could develop a sleeping potion that also acts as an aphrodisiac…” Which is how the three of you end up testing a number of sleeping potions and fucking Linhardt until one day he shudders and moans through an orgasm before promptly rolling over and resuming his sleep.   
  



End file.
